Anterior cruciate ligament repair for animals such as dogs have been known and practiced for a number of years. There are several methods of repair, one of which is “tibial plateau leveling osteotomy”. In this procedure, the upper portion of the tibia is separated from the upper portion of the tibia, repositioned, and then secured relative to the tibia. In repositioning the tibial plateau, slack in the anterior cruciate can be taken up and the joint can be strengthen and reinforced. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,793.
A drawback with existing procedures it is difficult to make saw cuts that are perpendicular to the weight-bearing axis of tibia.
Another drawback with existing procedures is that it is difficult to accurately reposition the proximal end of the tibia after it has been sawn from the shaft of the tibia.
Another drawback with existing systems is that they are not designed to be used with differently sized animals.
Yet another drawback with existing systems is that securement of the repositioned proximal end of the tibia is difficult and often inadequate.